SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time
SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time is the first SpongeBob SquarePants crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future, although the trailer for the film can be seen on Vimeo as of December 27, 2011. Plot As the film opens, the narrator explains that a drought is occurring. To escape it the dinosaurs are migrating in search of the "Great Valley," a lush, Utopian paradise. A "Longneck" herd gives birth to a single baby, named Littlefoot. Back in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Sandy Cheeks plan a time-traveling vacation to the prehistoric past, Eugene Krabs (not seen, but mentioned) lets them go there by using the Patty Wagon. Back in the prehistoric past, as Littlefoot grows older, his mother tells him stories of the Great Valley, where there is plenty of food, fresh water, a place far from predators, and a chance to start a new life together. On the way, Littlefoot meets SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Sandy Cheeks, who are trying to find The Great Valley, too, and figure going with the herd would get them there in no time. Continuing on with the trek, Littlefoot's mother informs him of the prejudice between the different dinosaur species when he tries to play with a "Threehorn" girl named Cera, but her father stops him. That night, Littlefoot, along with SpongeBob and his friends, and Cera meet again and play together for a while until a "Sharptooth" attacks. Littlefoot's mother intervenes, battling with the Sharptooth and suffering severe injuries, but managing to defeat him by pushing him into a deep chasm. At the same time, an "earthshake" occurs, opening a deep ravine in the ground, which swallows up the Sharptooth and a great deal of other dinosaurs. SpongeBob and the others are separated from many of the dinosaur herds, including Littlefoot's and Cera's. Littlefoot finds his mother when the earthquake ends, but she is mortally wounded, and dies. Feeling depressed and confused, Littlefoot accidently slides down a ravine, where he meets an old armored dinosaur named Rooter, who consoles him upon learning of his mother's death. After mourning for some time, Littlefoot hears his mother speak to him through his heart, and reminds him how to reach the Great Valley. As he makes his way, he reunites with SpongeBob the gang, who tried to get back home, but were separated when the earthquake happen. They briefly meet up with Cera and ask her to join them to the Great Valley, but she refuses by taking another path alone. They later meet a cheerful "Bigmouth" named Ducky, who asks to join him. As they travel, and try to find food along the way, they encounter an aerophobic "Flyer" named Petrie, who joins them on their quest. Meanwhile, Cera encounters a comatose Sharptooth, whom she believes to be dead, and charges at mischievously, though this accidently awakens him. As she flees, she meets up with the others and warns them about the Sharptooth; Littlefoot does not believe her, being convinced that Sharptooth is dead. As Cera describes the encounter {exaggerating her bravery}, she accidently flings Ducky near a patch of grass, which has a hatching egg containing a baby "Spiketail". Ducky names him Spike and brings him into their band. Seeking the Great Valley, they find a river leading to a cluster of trees, which is rapidly depleted by a herd of starving sauropods. Searching for remaining growth, they discover a single leaf-bearing tree, and obtain food by piling atop each other to reach it and pull it down. Cera remains aloof and arrogant, boasting that she is independent, but at nightfall, she, along with the others, gravitates to Littlefoot's sleeping nest for warmth and companionship. The Sharptooth attacks them in the morning, but they escape through a cave-tunnel too small to admit him, and discover a Longneck-shaped monolith mentioned by Littlefoot's mother. Although they pass other landmarks she mentioned, such as string of volcanoes, Cera grows impatient as the search begins to yield no results and quarrels with Littlefoot, causing a schism in the little herd (SpongeBob and his friends watch helplessly as their friends quarrel). Littlefoot continues in the direction he was told, while the others follow Cera, who goes another way (SpongeBob friends go because they believe it to be easy and all they wanted was to get to the Great Valley). As SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Ducky, Spike, and Petrie fall into danger involving a lava barrier and a tar pit, Littlefoot comes and rescues them. They then save Cera from an aggressive herd of Pachycephalosaurus while disguised as a giant tar-monster, which frightens Cera. Angry, humiliated and heartbroken, Cera tearfully leaves the group. The next day, the others are frolicking in a pond when the Sharptooth appears nearby. Determined to defeat him, Littlefoot formulates a plan to lure him to the deep end of the pond, drop a large rock from the edge of a nearby cliff onto his head, and thus drown him. As Ducky lures him to the water, Littlefoot, Spike and the others have trouble moving the rock. During the proceeding struggle, a hot draft from Sharptooth's nostrils enables Petrie to master his powers of flight. Sharptooth jumps onto the rock they are pushin, taking Ducky and Petrie with him to where they are. At that moment, Cera shows up and helps the plan to be completed; defeating Sharptooth for good. But Sharptooth grabs Petrie in his jaws as he falls towards the water and they both fall in. After a few tense moments, Petrie emerges from the water alive. Sharptooth however is not seen or found and is presumed dead. Littlefoot then follows a cloud that looks like his mother. The cloud leads him to the Great Valley, where the children's surviving relatives are already settled. Petrie and Ducky rejoin their families, and Ducky's family adopts Spike. Cera reunites with her father, and Littlefoot joins his grandparents. With their mission complete and leading the children safely, the film concludes as SpongeBob and the gang look on with an indication of the protagonists' companionship. Trivia *This film takes place before Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, which explains how SpongeBob and Littlefoot already knowing each other. *Like DisneyDaniel93's film Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. *Unlike Disneydaniel93's film Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time, this film use the widescreen version of The Land Before Time taken from an HBO HD on Demand showing. *Eugene Krabs is mentioned at the beginning of the film when SpongeBob and the gang plan a time traveling vacation to the prehistoric past. *This was originally planned to be the first ever SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film, but SuperVideomaniac started making SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King first. However, this will be yru17's first SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film ever. SpongeBob's Adventures Series films | Comedy-drama films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Action/Adventure films | Travel Films SpongeBob's Adventures Series films | Comedy-drama films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Action/Adventure films | Travel Films Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films